


[Fanbook/Comic] The Men Behind The Masks

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon - Webcomic, Comic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fancomic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fanbook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: Tony and Steve got off on the wrong foot: things were said and bad first impressions were made.Tony thinks Steve G. Rogers- The All Honorable Hero Captain America- hates his guts; even after Steve along with the other Avengers moved in with Tony at Stark Tower.In actuality,  Steve likes Tony and feels bad for the insults he made. But every time Steve makes an effort to get close and see the "Tony" behind the "Stark," Tony pulls away.Steve can also see Tony struggling with his PTSD and he wants to help. Tony may be running away from his own feelings; but Steve sure as heck will not give up on his pursuit to Tony's happiness.Maybe he will find some of his own on the way to them finding each other.





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :)
> 
> So I am making a fanbook/comic of Steve/Tony!!! *throws confetti*  
> It is going to have a story line and everything!!!
> 
> I will try to post each page on a biweekly basis; but we shall see...*strokes nonexistent goatee* ;)
> 
>  
> 
> BTW I got a [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com)  
> now!  
> Check it out if you wanna! :3
> 
> UPDATED: I didn't like the cover so I am completely redrawing it from scratch...it wasn't good enough compared to the 3 pages of the book I have done so far.  
> UPDATE!!! New cover has been Uploaded!!!


	2. Page 1




	3. Page 2




	4. Page 3 & 4




	5. Page 5




	6. Page 6




	7. Page 7




	8. Page 8




	9. Page 9




	10. Page 10

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com) !  
> You can check it out.  
> :)


End file.
